


Confliction

by yngbloodlrh



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yngbloodlrh/pseuds/yngbloodlrh
Summary: Elijah thinks about his relationship with you and what could happen in the future.





	Confliction

Elijah was an astute man. He was sharp-witted when the moment called for it (and it certainly did if Niklaus was involved) and it was because of his intelligence that he and his family often found alternatives that -- if they were fortunate enough -- would help them survive for another day, perhaps for another century. 

 _He_ was the Mikaelson people with no other choice came to when Klaus was too preoccupied in placing the fear of God into the sinful and the not-so-guilty and when Rebekah was in the wind. For far too long Elijah attempted to play the role as the glue that stuck his family together, and for far too long he'd placed his happiness last and his siblings first that he'd almost forgotten what that happiness  _felt_ like. 

Tranquility and respite has been such a rarity throughout his long and eternal life that imagine his astonishment once he obtained it with you, a mere human no less.

Despite his rather, unconventional approach to living, you grew fond of the original and slowly with some patience and understanding on both parts, he grew fond of you. He was still the man that the people of New Orleans either feared or despised, and witches, werewolves, and vampires alike forewarned you constantly to not get yourself involved with him or his family affairs. Elijah Mikaelson was a catastrophe waiting to happen, they'd said. A curse that would make your life hell and follow you to your grave if of course, it didn't kill you first.

You were best known for listening, not exactly for following directions.

Maybe that'd been why Elijah had grown smitten. You were impetuous, impulsive, the complete opposite of him and  _God,_ he was unable to refuse spending time away from you. He was always no more than a few feet away from you, lingering, remaining by your side until he was certain the scent of you that emanated on his shirts was enough to rely on when he couldn't be there at your place, or you were simply just too busy.

You were his temporary escape from everything evil and corrupt, where the wicked never took breaks and the losses kept pilling on.  _You_ were everything he desired, the epitome of innocence and purity that a life like his would never allow.

You were his guilty pleasure set amid a world so dark and cruel, and he often wondered how long it would take for him to pollute that innocence of yours. How much time would it take for him to contaminate that purity like poison until there was nothing left. And then he pondered, thought carefully about how much time would slip through his fingers before he could forgive himself for it.

He was a fool. There was no space in his life to love. No more space left in his consciousness for another death by his hand. There was no room in his life for this childish fantasy where he actually believed he could live a decent life with this fragile creature. Not when time itself made a mockery out of him over and over again.

You weren't a supernatural being capable of outliving the odds. You weren't a vampire or a werewolf or a witch, you were just you and while Elijah adored you, he was  _terrified._

He was terrified of closing his eyes and not seeing your face ever again. He was terrified of loving you, because that meant sharing a part of himself, both heart and soul, and if you ever dared to leave he would lose a part of himself. He was terrified of living in a world absent of the light that only you brought out, where the future remained uninterrupted for the rest of the world but stopped altogether for him.

Elijah was afraid of outliving you, but he could not find it in himself to leave. He could not find it in himself to turn you, regardless of your frequent requests for him to do so. That innocence, that abundance of humanity you carry, he will not be the one to take that away from you. It was the parts of you he loved most.

So when he wakes up next to you on the bed that you both share, Elijah will cherish the lazy smile that spreads across your face. He will treasure the tiny 'I love you' that escapes your lips as you pull him closer, laying your head on his bare chest. He will hold dear the warmth you radiate, the small touches and kisses, and he will kiss you on the forehead and run his fingers through your disheveled H/C hair. He'll remind you that he loved you in the most miniscule of ways. He will not be ready to face the future, but he's sure as hell ready to relish in a present with you in it. 

 

 


End file.
